1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to network systems, and more particularly to a method and protocol for logging into a network system.
2. Description of Related Art
Modem network systems generally require a "login" operation by a user before allowing a user access to restricted computer system resources. Once logged in, a user has access to various system resources, determined by the user's "privileges", set by a network administrator. Such privileges generally include access to private programs and files set up for the user.
Typically, a user will invoke a dialogue on a client computer system that interacts with a login manager program operating on a server computer system. Such login systems use the concept of a "home directory". A user's home directory is a fixed location on a file system which becomes the user's current working directory at the time of login. The home directory can be unique for each machine on which the user has a valid user name and password, or the same home directory can be made to serve on multiple hosts via a distributed file system scheme, such as NFS (network file system). A network administrator must configure the home directory for each user.
This architecture severely limits the ability of a user to log into a particular network system. For example, a user may wish to log into a network via a public computer terminal, such as one installed in a kiosk in a public place (e.g., an airport terminal or shopping mall). In such a situation, there is no possible way to maintain a login account for every possible person who might use the public computer, and "guest" accounts have little or no real value, since they do not let a user access all of the resources to which that user has privileges.
Accordingly, it would be useful if users could login to a network system without requiring predefinition of a home directory by a network administrator for each user. The present invention provides a method and system for accomplishing this goal.